


Místo činu

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Sherlock Wearing A Sheet, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co se stalo v Buckinghamském paláci, když Mycroft nechal Sherlocka s Johnem příliš dlouho čekat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Místo činu

To, co John spatřil, když byl uveden do jakéhosi průchozího audienčního sálu v Buckinghamském paláci, ho překvapilo. Ovšem nepřekvapilo ho to až tak příliš, neboť Sherlocka Holmese už nějaký čas znal a dokonce s ním žil. Sherlock klidně seděl na krásné čalouněné pohovce a nedalo se říci, že by byl právě vhodně oblečen. Popravdě, měl okolo těla omotané prostěradlo. John přistoupil k pohovce a usadil se vedle Sherlocka, jehož výraz byl stále stejně nezaujatý, jako ve chvílích největší nudy, která ho nutí střílet do zdi. Nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, že tmavovlasý muž pranic nedbal ani na prostředí, ve kterém se právě nacházel a dál tvrdohlavě hleděl na hromádku svého oblečení ležící před ním na stole. John chtěl jeho prostěradlový oblek jen zběžně přejít pohledem, avšak něco způsobilo, že na něm jeho zrak ulpěl dobu delší, než sám plánoval. 

„Nemáš žádné kalhoty?“ zeptal se John zaujatě. 

„Ne.“

„Prima!“

...

Mycroft Holmes nepřestával vrtět hlavou, když vyváděl svého bratra, ještě stále zahaleného do prostěradla nebo lépe řečeno do toho, co z něj zbylo a Johna Watsona, který si po cestě chvatně zastrkoval cíp košile do kalhot.

„Já opravdu nemůžu uvěřit,“ lamentoval Mycroft, „že jste to skutečně udělali v Buckinghamském paláci!“


End file.
